Ultra Brothers
The Ultra Brothers is the collective name of the legendary Ultramen that have protected the peace of planet Earth. They are all members of the Space Garrison and are all unique in terms of battle skills. They are among the most skilled, powerful, and spirited of the Ultramen. The group currently consists of 10 members . History After the people of the world that came be known as the Land of Light, found themselves with the power of Ultra, their deep rooted sense of justice dictated that they should use their powers for good and to help bring peace to the universe, thus was the Space Garrison born. Eventually it came to be head by a powerful Ultra who earned the title, Father of Ultra, the one who defeated Alien Empera. The Ultra brothers consisted of several Ultras who had visited and protected the Earth for an extended period, save Captain Zoffy who only visited on several occasions for short visits. The Ultra Brothers originally started with five members, collectively known as the Ultraman Brothers, who were: *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Zoffy *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace As time passed, Ultraman Taro, the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, became a new member after finishing his training. He came to be considered one of the best teachers of the Ultra Brothers, and is even called Master Taro by new recruits. Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Astra, two Ultras from another planet, became members and thanks to Mother of Ultra and Ultraseven, were invited them to live on the Land of Light, they were later followed by the great teacher Ultraman 80, a martial arts expert who had a lot of incredible abilities. The youngest and most recent member of the group is Ultraman Mebius, the pupil of Taro, who is one of the most skilled Ultra of his time, being responsible for the Emperor's second and final defeat. During Mebius's time on Earth he was assisted by Ultraman Hikari multiple times and after his assistance in Empera's defeat became a member as well. Ultraseven's son Ultraman Zero is not a member of this group, despite his incredible heroic acts and being highly skilled. Zero has not appeared on Earth in his main Universe thus he has not been awarded that title. It was stated at the end of Mebius' series that the title of Ultra Brother was like the title 'Ultraman' awarded to the Ultras by the people of Earth. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers The Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers presents a different story, in which it is said that the eight legendary and greatest heroes are brothers. This group consists of the following Ultramen: *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Mebius Other Appearances The Ultra Brothers where featured in an advertising campaign for the Japanese car manufacturer Honda's Honda Stepwagon. The slogan for the campaign was "I'm strong". They have also promoted other Honda vehicles including cars and motorcycles. They're also the main attraction for Ultraman Foundation shows, a foundation which allows children to meet people in costume as the Ultra Brothers. Honda Ultra Brothers.jpg|Ultra Brothers in Honda Stepwagon TV commercial. Pailot tak tahu nak turun kak mane.jpeg|Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Foundation waiting for the children. Mebiuszeroimage.jpg Bandicam 2013-06-21 20-48-57-255.jpg Gallery Ultrmn Ac ultr brthrs.png|The Ultra Bothers on Planet Golgotha ImagesCAKMTOLQ.jpg|The original 6 Ultra Brothers Jack seven.jpg|Jack and Seven Science Special Search2.jpg|The original 3 Ultra Brothers human hosts 0801.jpg|The Ultra Brothers in their human forms (except Zoffy) FiveLegendaryUltraBrothers.png|The Five Legendary Ultra Brothers in their human forms as Shin, Dan, Hideki, Seiji & Gen. Ultr Glxy lgnds Ultrmn & Ultrsvn.jpg|Ultraman and Seven back to back 8brothers.jpg|The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Ultrmn Sg Ultr Brthrs.png|The Five Legendary Ultra Brothers alongside Ultraman Saga. UltramanTiga&UltramanHandShake!.png|Ultraman salutes his brother from another universe, Tiga. Ace brothers.jpg|The Ultra Bros. after being revived by Ultraman Ace. Ace,Jack,80.png|The three brothers; Ace, Jack, and the second newest member, Ultraman 80. Reunion.png|The entire Space Garrison analyzing the mysterious machine from another dimension. Zoffy n mebius.jpg|Commander and Veteran Zoffy alongside rookie Mebius, fighting against the devil Alien Empera Zoffy,Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and Taro.jpg|The leader of the Ultra Bros., alongside Taro. Father of Ultra is the one that created the elite group. MotherofUltra2.png|Four of the brothers prepare to revive the deity known as Hanuman Cz.png|The Ultra Brothers sent to Earth Ultraman Ace, the newest member at the time. 8 ultr brthr.png|In the Superior Ultraman film, Tiga, Dyna and Gaia are known as being members of the Ultra Brothers in the alternate universe. Ultrmn Stry.JPG|The Ultra Bros. were a crucial part of Taro's training. Mebius and hayata.jpg |Ultraman, the first Ultra Brother, alongside Mebius, the newest member. Ultrabrothersvsgrandking8jv.jpg|Ultra Brother vs Grand King ImagesCAHDHZBL.jpg|Jack & Seven Belial Fighting jack,ace,and 80.jpeg|Belial about to fight Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80. Imagesnsna.jpg 80 and MEbius.png Ultrmn Tg Dn G.png|Gaia with Tiga and Dyna in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Leo Zero Kick.png Ultramen4.png Imagedhdns.jpg Ssssimagessjsj.jpg Imagexxnxnshw.jpg Imagezhzhz.jpg Imageshshs.jpg 3745202903 a389b39a33 o.jpg Dfgvusuavgeufgvweugewimage.jpg Mebius Taro.jpg Mebius Shindai.jpg Taro Saves Mebius.jpg Seven VS Glozam.jpg Images owners.png.jpg Pol.jpeg Lol.jpeg 2iktamr.png P.jpeg Untitled.png Ultra brothers.jpeg Ultra-galaxy-legend.jpg image hgtnrnhg.jpg|Seven and Zero image zero.sev.png.jpg image sev.neo.png.jpg image def.png.jpg|The ultra brothers defending their home. image the.png.jpg|The ultra brothers reunion image u.png.jpg imageb.jpg|The alternate ultra brothers. Ultraman Galaxy go.png imageshshshaha.jpg|The alternative ultra brothers human host. imagesjsjqhah.jpg imagesnsnsnsna.jpg Zero,Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg Noa 23.JPG Noa 24.JPG Noa 26.JPG Tumblr lkqtu2UyGU1qa69wso1 400.jpeg Seven and Mebius.jpg Mirai zUltraman Wiikj.jpg W Beam.jpg Xenon and others giving their powers.jpg|Ultramen giving their powers,Max and Xenon are present. Seven-Taro.jpg Revievwjj.jpg Final Cross Shield.jpg Grand Spark.jpg Ultra Superior.jpg Grand Spark Jack.jpg Energy Transfer.jpg Empera vs Mebius pheonix & Zoffy.png Mebius Burning and Ultraman.png Ultra-Brothers-Ace-Killer.jpg Ultraman-Mebius-And-Brothers.jpg Superior-8-Ultra-Brothers.jpg Zoffy frost.jpg Ginga Taro Move Scans.jpg Ultraman Seven Legend.jpg Ultra Beams.jpg Ultra Beams 2.jpg ..jpg Zero Seven Legend.jpg Seven Invites Leo.jpg Spark war.png Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Teams Category:Allies Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Organization